Forget Me Not
by Chi Yagami
Summary: ONHOLD.One day Ryou disappears. No one can remember him, and Bakura swears he never had a hikari. Anzu is confused, because she knows that Ryou was real. And then, others disappear too...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own YuGiOh!

Wow, I started this fic a LONG time ago. It's Thanksgiving Break! Yay. I'm sorry you guys, but this is the FIRST week I've had off from school, homework, and band. I'm working on chapters, so don't worry. Soon to be posted:

_Stille Nacht_

_Bad Dreams_

Sequel to _Once in a Full Moon_

Summary: On an ordinary day in Domino (or at least, what appears to be), Ryou disappears. Not only that, but the YGO gang doesn't even remember him, not even Bakura. Well, all of the YGO gang… except Anzu. Soon, there are others missing. Why can't anybody remember them except her?

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Prologue**

Her mouth hung slightly ajar, the half-comprehended thought still lingering in her mind. What…?

Why…?

How…?

A joke, perhaps?

Yes, that was it: it was all a joke.

No… his face was serious, and he really didn't know.

"…Bakura?" the brunette asked fearfully.

"Yes?"

He chained his motorbike to the bike rack and looked up at her, his long bangs cascading into his face. He looked scary.

"Wh-what did you say?" she asked quietly.

Her hands were trembling and she could feel the blood draining from her face.

"I said, 'Who the—"

"HEY, BAKURA! ANZU! WAIT UP!"

The two turned around to see Jou and Honda getting off their bus, Shizuka trailing along behind them.

"I can't believe the school year's almost over," Honda said, frowning at first but then grinning. "I can't WAIT for summer! It's only a week away, and Jou, Shizuka, and I are going to Hawaii!"

"Yeah,"Shizuka agreed. "I still don't believe Jou won that drawing. And _without_ cheating."

"Hey, I resent dat," the blonde said, glaring. "Maybe I should leave ya behind… I'm only joking, sis!"

The five of them laughed and went inside the school. Anzu and Jou walked off towards Geometry, while the other three headed their separate ways.

In Geometry, Marik and Kaiba joined them. The bell rang, and the teacher began calling out the role. Anzu squirmed in her desk; she hated math.

She scanned the room.

'Ryou must be absent.'

"Anzu?"

"Here!"

'But Bakura said… Oh well, I'll ask him again at lunch.'

"Alright class, we've got to get started on today's lesson. If you'll open your books to page 34, we'll begin…"

She didn't hear the rest of whatever the teacher was saying. Her mind had frozen to a single thought. The same phrases kept repeating themselves over and over again.

'The teacher didn't called out Ryou's name.'

'She didn't ask for him while checking role.'

'Why isn't he here?'

By lunch, Anzu was totally freaking out. Her English teacher hadn't called out his name either, and during their group presentations, not a single group mentioned if he had helped.

She walked over to the gang's normal table and gasped: there was only one chair squashed in-between Bakura's and Yugi's.

One, not two.

Hers, not hers _and_ his.

She sat down and tapped the tombrobber on the shoulder.

"Where's Ryou's chair?"

Bakura stared back at her; he looked a little annoyed.

"Anzu, what is up with you today? First at the bike rack and now this? Do you have an imaginary friend?"

Silence. What was going on?

She turned to the rest of them, wide-eyed.

"Guys, where's Ryou? Is he sick or something? Because the teacher didn't call—"

"Who?"

She turned to Jou, who was staring down at a piece of meat that had fallen off of his fork.

"Ryou. Where's Ryou!"

Yugi looked at her, confused.

"Anzu, what are you talking about?"

Her eyes welded up with tears. What was going on?

"Guys, (sniff) if this is a joke, it's not very funny!"

"What joke?" Yami asked. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No! All I'm asking is for ONE SIMPLE ANSWER to my ONE SIMPLE QUESTION: where. is. Ryou?"

Bakura sighed.

"I said it this morning and I'll say it again: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

Anzu just stared at them.

"We don't know any Ryou," Honda said slowly. She stared at him.

"But… but…"

"Sorry, hun," Mai replied, placing a concerned arm around her friend.

"But," she argued, turning to Bakura, "but he's your hikari!"

Bakura gave her a puzzling look, and Yami and Malik snickered.

"Anzu, what are you talking about?"

"But he's your—"

"Anzu, I have never had, nor will I ever have, a hikari. And, heck, I'm certainly NOT a yami."

* * *


End file.
